


unsteady waters

by tmisos



Series: originals [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ((imagine me holding a sword high in the air and shouting that)), I hope, but its much less depressing, hi im back with more personal shit whoo, its another GSA things bc im gaaaaaaaayyyy :p, ok well, onward, sidenote i should prolly just turn this into a series, whoosh there it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/pseuds/tmisos
Summary: guess I'm coming home.





	unsteady waters

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all so the new leader of GSA invited me back and he's actually doing some good things with the place so i went back and its been weird but ok. so i just wrote this thing up. it took me like a half hr but WHOOSH here have it.  
> WAAAAAAAAIT!!!! if u haven't read my other GSA thing "a farewell," then this prolly won't make much sense. but!!! if you're in that boat, lucky u!! i made a GSA-tmisos-series-thing. wow, go me. anywhomst, if u haven't read "a farewell," i highly suggest u do so by just going thru the GSA series up at the top here before hopping on back over here and reading this. ok that's all. byeee

_ WEEK ONE: _

I went back today.

 

I don’t know if that’s good or bad.

When did I stop going? 

November? January?

It all blurs together.

 

It wasn’t bad.

It was calm and collected 

and they actually have a plan.

 

I might stay.

Is that good? 

I don’t know.

 

They need my help.

They actually need me.

 

It’s weird to be needed.

And more than that, wanted.

 

There’s a new leader.

A freshman. 

The nicest kid there is.

I’m happy he’s taken charge.

I’m okay with being a follower again. 

It’s worth it if we’ll finally do some good.

 

_ WEEK TWO: _

There’s a plan now.

A plan that I’m part of. 

 

It’s different, but the same.

Same concept, same classroom, same memories,

But different people, new people, different techniques and a new method of operation.

 

I’m indifferent and terrified and excited and ecstatic all at the same time and I wasn’t even aware that was possible. 

But it is, and I’m living it.

 

I guess I’m coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda short but if u still made it all the way to the end, all the kudos, thanx, and love to u, my dude!!! <33


End file.
